Confusion
by EclpseWolf62
Summary: Things have never been easy for Naruto to decide, especially with most people trying to hurt him all the time. But now that everyone is paying attention him things have become even harder to do. Ugh whats a blonde to do. Rated M for language/later lemons.


Wolfie: Whee! This is my second fanfic total. Fair warning, I suck at first person.

Sasuke: Do you have to talk so much. Just tell the story.

Wolfie: Well aren't we grouchy? What's the matter?

Sasuke: Nothing.

Naruto: Uh oh.

Wolfie: 0.0 What do you mean Uh Oh?!

Naruto: Just get to the disclaimer Wolfie. I'll explain later.

Wolfie: -sigh- Fine.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. So ha! Can't sue me now bitches!

_Thoughts_

* * *

_**Pov Sasuke:**_

"Ugh Sasuke, did you see Tenten's hair today? It looked like a rat's next. Disgusting! No wonder she goes out with that Neji Huuga guy. It's a perfect match really. He's a freak and she doesn't bathe."

_Oh dear God kill me now! _I absolutely hate listening to Ino whine, complain and gab about pointless things. Actually...I think I just hate listening to Ino talk period. I really do think it has something to do with the fact that her shrill voice causes my ears to bleed. Don't get me wrong though. I mean the girl is gorgeous , but Jesus Christ! Theres only so much I can take. Ever since we were little Ino has always followed me around, her mouth moving a thousand miles a minute. Sometimes I think I'm never going to get away from her constant chattering. Makes me shudder just thinking about it.

Hn? What was that? Why don't I just ask to to leave me alone? Ha! Oh that was a serious question, sorry. To be honest I've tried, on multiple occassions actually. The first time she simply laughed in my face like I was joking with her. The second time she starting crying. I don't mean like the 'don't anyone look' crying I mean full out bawling and in the middle of class too. It was embarrassing! All that day I had to listen to everyone give me guilt trips about making a little girl cry. It was ridiculous! Just thinking about it makes me tired.

Giving a labored sigh I lowered my eyes to the half eaten sandwhich laying on the beige cafeteria tray. By now I was already trying to shut out the annoying girl sitting across from me, but at the moment I was failing miserably. Ino was persistant to say the least. Infact I doubted she had even talken a breath yet. Even now I could still hear her, faintly, babbling about the upcoming school dance.

Now school dances have always been a big deal at Konoha High School. Why? That one is actually pretty simply to answer. For years we have been in a pretty intense rivalry with Suna High School. Well actually, intense doesn't really cover it. To be honest we've been in an all out school war. Not exactly the most efficient way of solving problems but hey...it works. Anyways back to the dance. Besides the usual fighting, we also compete with the themes of our dances. A pretty lame competition but the girls like to get in on things too. That doesn't change anything though. I am not going to the dance.

" Ino. I'm. Not. Going." I growled. Damn it if I didn't start putting my foot down people were going to start thinking I was a softy. Not only that but Ino was giving me a headache. But still, like I said before it really doesn't matter what I say because she doesn't listen anyways.

"...I can't wait Sasuke! Did you hear me? Naruto is going. Can you believe the nerve of that kid. He should just stay home..."

Once again I tuned out to focus on my own thoughts. Naruto was going? My Naruto? I tensed at the thought. Naruto was one of the most exquisite beings I had ever laid eyes on and I while I was over-joyed that I now had an opportunity to be around him, I wasn't exactly pleased at the idea of other guys oggling the blonde and trying to lay their hands all over him. No that idea did not sit well with me at all. " I changed my mind. I'm going Ino." I announced suddenly, actually succedding in getting the girl to shut up for two minutes.

" Wha? Sasuke your going? Really?!" she squealed, her voice lighting up with a strangely disturbing gleeful note. Immediately I found myself silently cursing my sudden announcement. Why couldn't I just keep my trap shut for once? Returning to my brooding, I rested my chin on the heel of my hand and tried to focus my attention on something else.

" Yo Uchiha bitch." a annoyingly calm voice said, breaking my train of concentration.

At this I couldn't help but groan in annoyance. What the hell was this? Bad-mouth Sasuke day? While I kept my flawless brooding expression on my face I couldn't help but pout on the inside. For being such a popular guy my feelings are hardly taken into consideration. That can make even a hard ass like me depressed. Probably why everyone calls me emo. Anyways all that aside...

" Fuck off Kiba." I muttered, not really putting much force behind it. While the mutt does annoy me, I don't really mind him that much and he often provides a decent form of entertainment. That and he isn't exactly loved by Ino and usually gets the girl to get lost. Scooting over a little, I moved enough for the brunette to sit down on the bench next to me and at the same time lifted my eyes up to Ino expectantly. Almost instantly the blonde pulled back and eyed Kiba, the look of disgust clean in her eyes. With an implied 'fucker' Ino sniffed before getting to her feet and stalking away. Not being able to stiffle a snicker, allowed a small smirk to form on my lips, " I thought I'd never get Ino-pig to leave." I said calmly.

Rolling his eyes, Kiba snagged the bag of chips from my tray and popped it open without hesitation, " Yeah whatever. So'd ya hear?" he said casually, leaving me in suspense while he munched on the chips. Becoming impatient and I scoowled, " So are you going to tell me or sit there like a jackass?" I snapped only earning myself a grin.

" So you haven't." he stated simply. It was obvious he was enjoying the reaction I was giving him and yet I couldn't help but growl.

"What fucker?"

" Itachi got a new play toy..."

* * *

Wolfie: Hehe my first cliff hanger thingy. What do you think Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hn.

Wolfie: -pouts- Well aren't you chatty. [obvious sarcasism

Naruto: Aw come on you two...

Itachi: Whose this new play toy?

Sasuke, Wolfie, & Naruto: ...You talk?

Itachi: ...

Wolfie: -sweatdrops- Well make sure you review you guys. Seriously. Also when you review I need you to pick who Naruto is going to be paired with. Please remember they are in highschool. Itachi too. -hinthint-


End file.
